SAINT SEIYA  GUERRAS MITOLOGICAS
by RYOBC
Summary: Um Excelente Saga com 40 capitulos, que conta o que acontece após a luta de Seiya contra Apollo, uma historia muito bem estudada e explorada que mostra todo pantheon egípcio e tudo que um fã sempre quis ver, trazendo a volta dos cavaleiros de ouro e mais.
1. Chapter 1

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Saori...

Todos levando suas vidas como se fossem pessoas normais, não se recordam de nada que acontecera, na batalha anterior, graças a terrivel maldição imposta por Apollo.  
Seiya procurando por sua irmã, segue com sua armadura de Pegasus, pela Grécia passando pelo vilarejo próximo ao santuario, seu pensamento está distante, seu rosto ressoa um pouco de tristeza e ao mesmo tempo esperança, o sol bate de leve em seu rosto com o passar do vento, Shiryu, volta aos cinco picos de Rozan, apenas com uma vaga lembrança de onde ficava e fica a beira da pedra na qual ele manifestou sua técnica pela primeira vez, o vento bate forte movimentando sua roupa e seus cabelos, Hyoga de volta a Sibéria vestindo um casaco, está muito confuso e procura pessoas para obter respostas, a tempestade de neve passa como se nada fosse para ele, e Shun anda junto com Ikki perto da Mansão Kido onde avistam de longe Tatsumi chamando por eles, ambos olham com uma expressão estranha, parece que eles também não o reconhecem.  
Todos eles sem quase lembrança nenhuma, mente praticamente vazia, anseando para saber o que aconteceu em suas vidas.

**EGITO – TEBAS, 2 ANOS ATRÁS**

Os moradores de Tebas viviam tranqüilamente, como sempre havia de ser, porém algo de estranho anda acontecendo recentemente, muitos moradores que residem ao redor da tumba de Amon-Rá que fica dentro de uma pirâmide lá localizada estão morrendo sem demonstrar nenhum sintoma, algo de muito errado acontece nessa cidade.  
Porém certo dia algo mais estranho ainda acontece, o céu, perto da piramide de Amon-Rá onde encontra-se sua tumba, tudo começa a ficar escuro e nebuloso, trovões caem do céu, todos com medo correm fugindo da gigantesca nuvem que cerca a tumba de Amon-Rá, mas um deles, jovem, corajoso e curioso, se atreve a chegar perto, ao se aproximar, ele avista a entrada da pirâmide de Amon-Rá, antes selada, se abrindo, e ele muito curioso, apesar do medo, vagarosamente entra na pirâmide, sem muito saber por onde andar, ele segue um dos caminhos, no trajeto ele começa a ter fortes dores de cabeça, ele fica meio perdido com a intensidade da dor não sabe se vai para esquerda ou direita, porém seguindo por um certo caminho a intensidade de sua dor de cabeça vai diminuindo, por causa disso então ele segue o caminho que parece ser destinado a ele.  
No meio do caminho ele vê vultos passando rapidamente por ele e seguindo muito rapidamente o mesmo caminho que ele está fazendo, o Rapaz fica assustado, mas com a dor que sente ele continua seguindo o caminho, no fim do labirinto que parecia ser interminável ele encontra a tumba de Amon-Rá, o rapaz fica espantado, nunca ninguém tinha certeza o deus realmente estava lá ou se era apenas uma lenda, já que o deus não deveria ter um corpo próprio, mas pelo que parece realmente existe um corpo mumificado lá com um amuleto, o Escaravelho do coração. Ao lado de sua tumba podia-se ver quatro vasos, com tampas em forma de homem, de chacal, de falcão e de macaco, neles estavam escritos em egípcio: Imset (Fígado), Duamutef (Estomago), Rebehsenuef (Intestino) e Hapi (Pulmões), o rapaz fica meio enjoado em saber que os órgãos dele foram retirados e colocados nesse vasos que servem para conservar seus órgãos, mas o que mais o assusta são os espíritos que rondam o teto da sala, eles ficam girando no céu durante um tempo, mas depois eles se juntam e formam como se fosse uma nuvem de espíritos que formam um rosto, é o rosto de Amon-Rá que lhe dirige a palavra.

**AMON-RÁ:** Muóóóóó... Você...

O Rapaz fica apavorado, o medo está escrito em seu rosto que está molhado de suor.

**AMON-RÁ:** Você, a chave final para meu retorno, liberte sua alma desse corpo carnal que será tomado para a ressurreição de um grande deus, assim seu pecados serão perdoados e sua alma descansará eternamente nos campos de Iaru.  
**RAPAZ:** ma... mas... eu.. é...  
**AMON-RÁ:** Como, você ousa abdicar dos campos de Iaru, por sua vida patética? Humanos, seres desprezíveis, devem todos morrer!!!!

O rosto de espíritos voa na direção do rapaz, que fica paralisado de medo suando, até que ele explode no chão em cima do rapaz, depois da fumaça se desfazer aparece o corpo do rapaz levitando, com uma energia imensa ao redor de seu corpo, ele vai flutuando com os braços abertos na altura da cintura, e Amon-Rá fala por ele.

**AMON-RÁ:** agora sim o ciclo está completo, uma grande de quantidade de AKH (força divina) provida dos espíritos dos mortos sacrificados em tebas para minha ressurreição e um pouco de KA (força vital) de um humano jovem como esse para rejuvenescer meu corpo e meus órgãos.

Umas luzes vão piscando em seus orgãos e nos vasos correspondentes em ordem, primeiro em seu fígado e o vaso de homem se acende, depois o seu estomago e o vaso de chacal, em seguida o intestino e o vaso de falcão se ilumina também, e por ultimo seus pulmões e o vaso de babuino tambem fica, logo em seguida, seu corpo todo começa a brilhar, e o amuleto de Escaravelho brilha junto, quando os vasos e o amuleto começam a brilhar simultaneamente, dos vasos saem bolas de energias que sobem, e vão em direção ao amuleto, ao entrar diretamente no cristal do mesmo, ele começa a emanar uma energia que cria raios de luz que vão até o teto, sobrepujando as luzes das tochas e iluminando todo o ambiente, o corpo do rapaz cai, e o corpo da múmia começa a se energizar com toda luz e vai retornando a forma humana vagarosamente, de longe se escuta uma voz de grito de dor continua, quando o corpo de Amon-Rá fica totalmente Humano ele se levanta nu.

**AMON-RÁ:** Finalmente eu acordei, Gregos seu destino está selado.

Amon-Rá vai saindo, aparece a imagem dos pés descalços dele saindo da sala e vê-se apenas o corpo do rapaz como o de Amon-rá estava no estado lastimável de uma múmia não mumificada.

**1 ANO E 8 MÊSES DEPOIS...**

Vê-se um grande santuário egípcio sendo levantado e quase pronto, ao seu redor vários templos para outros deuses, dentro dele existem três entradas para a câmara de Amon-Rá, a central, dedicada ao deus Osíris, A Sala das Duas Verdades, onde são feitos os julgamentos daqueles que morreram para ver se eles devem ir para o Campos de Iaru ou serem devorados por Amut, a entrada da direita pertencente a Hórus, seu filho, O templo do Baixo Egito, que representa todo reino dominado por ele, e a entrada da esquerda pertence a Seth, Irmão de Osíris e seu próprio assassino, apesar de tudo o que ocorreu na antiga mitologia todos os deuses devem respeito a Amon-Rá e não podem causar conflito no novo santuário dele, O templo de Seth é o do alto Egito. E na câmara de Amon-Rá, uma grande escadaria que chega a seu trono, que tem duas esfinges atrás dele, com tochas acesas por todos os lados, sacerdotes que rezam o tempo todo e escravos que o servem, e mais atrás uma grande estátua de Ouro do próprio. Em seu trono ele está com um olhar de satisfeito e pretensioso.

**AMON-RÁ:** Finalmente poderei ver seus planos fluírem, terei que começar a botá-los em pratica desde já...

**GRECIA DIAS ATUAIS**

Seiya está à procura de sua irmã, perguntado de vilarejo em vilarejo até que passando ele olha para um espelho, mas não consegue ver seu reflexo, ele acha estranho, volta curioso e quando ele olha novamente para o espelho ele não vê a si mesmo e sim ao jovem AMON-RÁ, Seiya intrigado olha para o espelho e tudo que ele faz o espelho copia, meio sem entender Seiya começa a fazer palhaçadas até a imagem para de imitá-lo, nisso Seiya se assusta.

**AMON-RÁ:** O que está acontecendo com sua mente rapaz? Ela está confusa... Parece procurar algo...  
**SEIYA:** Eu.. eu não lembro de nada, só que minha irmã veio até aqui para me procurar e sumiu, eu não consigo encontrá-la.  
**SEIYA:** Mas, quem é você???  
**AMON-RÁ:** Sou alguém que deseja ajudá-lo a achar o que você procura.  
**AMON-RÁ:** Seiya, está interessado em ter sua memória de volta?  
**SEIYA:** Como sabe meu nome???  
**AMON-RÁ:** Seiya, eu sei de muito mais do que você pode imaginar, você gostaria de ter sua memória de volta ou não?  
**SEIYA:** Eu creio que isso não possa ser mais possível, por mais que eu me esforce, eu não consigo!  
**AMON-RÁ:** Gostaria de te propor um trato, Eu preciso de um favor de você como cavaleiro, e se você honrar esse compromisso comigo sua memória a partir desse momento será restaurada.

Seiya fica olha meio de lado com cara de desconfiado.

**SEIYA:** Mas como eu vou saber que você não está armando para cima de mim??? Nada disso, só fecho compromissos se eu souber sobre o que eles são...

De repente um flash de luz ofusca a visão de Seiya e ele cai para trás, em sua frente está Amon-Rá (uma miragem) que saiu do espelho, Seiya confuso, percebe que sua memória voltou, e fica grato a ele e começa a lembrar de Apollo, Athena, seus amigos.

**AMON-RÁ :** Eu sou o Deus Sol da mitologia Egípcia, eu preciso da sua ajuda para acabar com a ambição de Apollo.  
**SEIYA:** Com.. a.. ambição de Apollo?  
**AMON-RÁ:** Sim, há alguns milenios atrás o grande egito foi dividido em dois, o alto egito e o baixo egito para que eles pudessem ser reinados por Seth e Hórus, porém por algum motivo os humanos que eram reinados por esses deuses por algum motivo enlouqueceram, uma grande guerra foi desencadeada dividindo literalmente o egito, parecia uma guerra sem fim, uma guerra que durou anos, porém qual seria o motivo pelo qual essa guerra desencadearia, o sono dos dois deuses não cancelaria sua proteção divina sobre o seu povo, algum poder tão grande como o deles interviu, o poder de algum deus, mas porque?  
**AMON-RÁ:** desde épocas mitologicas os deuses gregos não são convenientes com a nossa presença, o olimpo, não permite outros deuses, não só na grecia, mas no mundo. Então foi por isso, pela interferencia dos deuses gregos que a guerra foi desencadeada no nosso país.  
**SEIYA:** Uma guerra inciada pelos deuses?  
**AMON-RÁ:** Isso é mais do que óbvio, os deuses gregos desde epócas mitologicas gostam de brincar com os humanos como se eles fossem seus fantoches, porém em meu reino eu não permitiria isso, então retornei no mundo carnal para acabar com a guerra, no momento em que desejei que o mal acabasse na mente dos egícios, conjurei um poder de purificação da magia de corrupção emanada pelo deus grego, surge Apollo.  
**SEIYA:** Apollo?!  
**AMON-RÁ:** Sim, ele erradicou minha alma da terra me aprisionando no meu próprio tumulo de onde nada poria fazer sem um corpo para eu poder voltar, e estive preso lá até esses dias.  
**SEIYA:** Mas... e a guerra?  
**AMON-RÁ:** Por sorte consegui terminar o conjuramento de meu feitiço que quebro o efeito varrendo todo mal, porém Apollo ainda estava lá, mas a força de vontade de todos que estavam num embate entre eles mesmo perceberam que estavam sendo manipulados e expulsaram Apollo do egito.  
**SEIYA:** Então... o que você quer de mim?  
**AMON-RÁ:** Como disse Apollo consegue superar meu poder, e temo que novamnete o mesmo aconteça, e dessa vez com o meu povo não preparado para a guerra nós sucumbiremos a ele, eu preciso de sua ajuda, preciso que derrote Apollo.  
**SEIYA:** Mas é impossível, já enfrentamos Apollo uma vez, mas ele é um Deus imensuravelmente poderoso, e tudo foi em vão, como castigo ele nos fez perder nossa memória.

Amon-rá então mostra a Seiya uma imagem no espelho de onde ele saiu, São os cavaleiros de Ouro presos na dimensão criada pelos deuses que é mantida por Apollo.

**AMON-RÁ:** Seiya, veja eles...  
**SEIYA:** São... os... Cavaleiros de Ouro!!!!  
**AMON-RÁ:** Sim, eles foram presos lá para que suas almas permanecessem eternamente nas trevas e não pudessem reencarnar para o resto da eternidade, Apollo criou esse selo para mantê-los lá pois eles são uma ameaça em potencial, e com a ajuda deles, você e seus amigos serão capaz de derrotar Apollo.  
**SEIYA:** Mas como isso é possível???  
**AMON-RÁ:** O selo dos cavaleiros de ouro pode ser facilmente quebrado, basta ele ser removido de onde eles estão, o problema é que o selo se encontra no templo de Apollo, e se vocês conseguirem essa façanha, os cavaleiros de ouro ficarão com suas almas livres e eu poderei ressuscita-los para ajudá-los na batalha contra Apollo.  
**SEIYA:** Bom, se realmente isso é possível eu concordo, mas e meus amigos??? Todos eles devem estar na mesma situação que eu estava, sem memória...  
**AMON-RÁ:** Não se preocupe, ao mesmo tempo em que eu estou falando aqui com você os outros cavaleiros de bronze também estão sendo contatados por mim, eu preciso que você me encontre no santuário daqui a cinco dias, lá discutiremos sobre como ir até o templo de Apollo...

Amon-rá vai entrando dentro do espelho aos poucos enquanto está falando...

**SEIYA:** Não, não vá, espere...!!!

Amon-rá desaparece e fica apenas a imagem de Seiya no espelho.

**SEIYA:** No santuário... Está bem...

Enquanto isso Amon-Rá ao mesmo tempo faz o mesmo com os outros cavaleiros, Com hyoga refletindo no chão gélido, com Shiryu na cachoeira de Rozan onde ele está ao lado de Shunrei, Com Shun e Ikki, em um vidro quebrado da porta da mansão, Tatsumi fica espantado, Todos eles recuperam sua memória e decidem se encontrar no Santuário.

**SANTUARIO – GRECIA**

Seiya chega e encontra lá os outros cavaleiros, e se surpreende com Ikki junto de todos.

**SEIYA:** Ikki? O que você está fazendo aqui, você nunca se juntou conosco antes das batalhas?  
**IKKI:** Bah!! Você reclama demais Seiya já que você não quer que eu fique aqui então eu me vou...  
**SHUN:** Não Ikki espere...

Shun segura Ikki pelos braços...

**SHIRYU:** Sim Ikki fique conosco, nós temos no momento uma importante missão a cumprir..  
**HYOGA:** É verdade, temos que acabar com a ambição de Apollo e libertar a alma dos cavaleiros de ouro da prisão onde eles se encontram, eles tem que bolar algum...

Shun interrompe Hyoga.

**SHUN:** Esperem, agora eu me lembro, eu e Ikki vimos os cavaleiros de ouro aqui no santuário!!!  
**SEIYA:** Isso é verdade???  
**IKKI:** Sim, nós vimos eles quando enfrentamos Theseus, um dos cavaleiros de Ártemis.  
**SHIRYU:** Então nos levem lá agora!

Shun e Ikki os levam até o local onde a estátua feita dos cavaleiros de ouro está, Seiya e os outros olham e ficam indignados.

**SHIRYU:** mas como??  
**SEIYA:** não pode ser!!  
**HYOGA:** Mestre!!!

Hyoga chora por seu mestre e cai ajoelhado no chão desolado, quando Hyoga olha suas lagrimas no chão no seu reflexo ele vê Amon-Rá.

**AMON-RÁ:** Deixei vocês esperando muito tempo???

Um flash aparece de novo e de lá sai Amon-Rá.

**SEIYA:** Nós estamos prontos, queremos ir de encontro a Apollo para salvarmos os cavaleiros de ouro.  
**AMON-RÁ:** Vejo que já estão decididos, porém uma coisa é certa, como chegar a um lugar onde não e enxerga?  
**IKKI:** Você está brincando conosco? Não disse que ia nos levar até aonde Apollo está!!!  
**SHIRYU:** Calma Ikki, não deixemos a raiva nos levar, Amon-Rá se é de tão interesse seu que Apollo seja deposto, porque não indica o caminho para nós?  
**AMON-RÁ:** Pensei que nunca pediriam isso. A passagem para o templo de Apollo é ali.

Amon-Rá aponta para a estatua dos cavaleiros de ouro.

**SEIYA:** Como?!?  
**IKKI:** Já chega não estou aqui para aturar baboseiras, ou você diz onde fica a passagem ou..  
**HYOGA:** Ikki, não faça isso!!

Ikki pega Amon-Rá pela gola da roupa e o puxa para perto, porém ele afrouxa o segurar por um comentario de Shun.

**SHUN:** Ele.. ele.. tem razão...

Shun coloca a mão na estátua, e sua mão a atravessa-a

**SHUN:** é verdade gente olhem isso!!!  
**AMON-RÁ:** Sim, na parte de baixo da estátua ela é intangível, vocês podem passar por um portal dimensional que os levará direto para o templo de Apollo.

Ikki vagarosamente e sem jeito o larga.

**IKKI:** Eu.. eu..  
**AMON-RÁ:** Não se preocupe, atentem-se apenas nos seus objetvos, agora vão!

Amon-Rá Ajeita sua roupa que ficará amassada.

**HYOGA:** Vamos nos apressar então temos que salvar os cavaleiros de ouro  
**TODOS:** Sim!!!

No momento que eles vão entrar na estátua, AMON-RÁ os adverte:

**AMON-RÁ:** O templo de Apollo deve ser muito perigoso, tomem cuidado, e lembrem-se o selo é fácil de ser quebrado, basta removê-lo do portal principal da prisão e as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro estarão livre para que eu ele possa revivê-los, o problema é que Apollo deve estar tomando conta desse selo, então digo novamente, tomem cuidado!!  
**TODOS:** Sim!

Em seguida todos os cavaleiros vão correndo em direção a estátua, e a atravessam.

**AMON-RÁ:** Huhuhu...Boa sorte cavaleiros...

**SANTUARIO DE APOLLO - ?**

Seiya e os outros estão caminhando, por uma trilha, seu santuário parece mais um Palácio, diferente dos templos gregos, ele tem um tom de dourado a marrom, seus pilares imensos com desenhos de ninfas devem ter em média uns 15 metros.

**SEIYA:** Eu estou preocupado, nada aconteceu ainda desde que nós entramos.  
**SHIRYU:** Não consigo sentir o cosmo de ninguém aqui por perto.

Shun pede para eles esperarem, ele veste sua armadura e sua corrente também não responde, eles acham muito estranho, mas continuam seguindo, o caminho é iluminado por varias tochas, mas diferentes, parece que acima de cada tocha ao invés de ter chamas, existe um micro-sol que ilumina 100 vezes mais. Mais à frente eles acham o altar de Apollo, onde ele descansa.  
Seu altar se encontra numa saleta, onde tem um trono num local mais alto onde é alcançado por vários lances de escadas por todos os seus lados, formando praticamente uma cone, ao redor dele só tem os pilares que são iguais aos dos corredores, e a sua esquerda um pequeno portal.

**APOLLO:** Eu estava os esperando!!!  
**SEIYA:** Como sabe que estávamos aqui???  
**APOLLO:** Ora Seiya, eu sou um deus, tudo que é banhado pela luz do Sol está sob meus olhos, eu sei muito bem o que vocês vieram fazer aqui, mas vocês nunca conseguirão retirar o selo dos cavaleiros de ouro.  
**APOLLO:** E ainda digo mais tive uma premonição... Vocês irão morrer!!!!!!

Hyoga fica com raiva pensando em Camus nessa situação e diz:

**HYOGA:** O único que irá morrer aqui será você Apollo.

Em seguida Hyoga manda o **TROVÃO AURORA** mas Apollo nem evita o golpe apenas fica parado, o poder é rasgado no meio passando pelos seus lados, porém logo em seguida seu fluxo é invertido e o poder retorna até Hyoga e os outros atingindo-os e os jogando contra a parede do templo.

**APOLLO:** É inútil, todo ataque contra um Deus será repelido contra si mesmo.

Seiya se levanta vagarosamente e em seguida começa a queimar o seu cosmo...

**SEIYA:** Agh... Isso não é verdade, muitas vezes já conseguimos atingir deuses elevando nosso cosmo ao maximo, e você Apollo já foi alvo de um ataque meu, e eu irei fazê-lo novamente.  
**APOLLO:** Como ousa, menosprezar o meu poder garoto, saiba que não lutei com seriedade, pois não acreditava que humanos poderiam ter tal capacidade, mas agora é diferente, vocês são seres malignos que se opuseram contra os deuses, e é por isso que sua raça tem que ser exterminada...

Apollo levanta uma mão aberta e a fecha, Quando a mão se fecha por entre os dedos um brilho ofuscante se sussede e logo depois da luz tomar todo local, tudo fica escuro, Atrás de Apollo Seiya enxerga o portal com o selo dos cavaleiros de ouro que é a única coisa que brilha com um cosmo na escuridão além de Apollo e avisa a seus amigos onde é que fica.

**SEIYA:** Pessoal, ali atrás de Apollo, o portão com o selo dos cavaleiros de ouro.  
**SHUN:** Sim, eu vejo, aquele deve ser o selo.  
**HYOGA:** Temos que tirá-los de lá imediatamente.  
**APOLLO:** Nunca!!!

E dispara uma luz indefensável que atinge a todos, mas quando se pensa que tudo está perdido aparecem os cinco cavaleiros todos com suas armaduras já vestidas e partindo para cima de Apollo, que com raiva tenta revidar, Primeiro Seiya ataca com o **METEORO DE PÉGASUS** , mas não surte efeito, Apollo solta um raio de luz solar que pega de raspão em Seiya que acaba caindo de lado mas se apoiando, em seguida Shiryu solta seu **CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO** Apollo para com uma mão seu punho e começa a queimar Shiryu, mas a corrente de Andrômeda segura o braço de Apollo, puxando para trás, Apollo larga Shiryu que cai, e faz a corrente ficar vermelha até evaporar toda a corrente de ataque, queimando Shun junto, Ikki Pula e manda o **AVE FÊNIX**, que não surte efeito nenhum, pois Apollo passa com a mão aberta até o alto fazendo a ave fênix se desfazer.

**APOLLO:** Suas chamas não são nem uma pequena braza para mim moleque!

Em seguida Apollo manda um raio solar em Ikki jogando-o longe e fazendo ele ir contra o teto e arrastar por lá até cair no chão.  
Seiya tenta novamente mandar seus meteoros, mas eles voltam até ele jogando-o para uma direção proxima a Hyoga, que ao se recuperar dos meteoros, abre os olhos e vê Hyoga parado a posição de ataque se preparando para mandar a Execução Aurora.

**SEIYA:** Hyoga!!!  
**APOLLO:** O que pensa que vai fazer?

Só que ao invés de mandar seu mais poderoso golpe, ele concentra poder em suas mão no alto e corre para cima de Apollo.

**HYOGA:** Hwaaaaa!!!!  
**APOLLO:** Eu já disse que é inútil...

Hyoga pensa que não pode mandar um golpe a distancia pois ele será devolvido e pensa em atacar diretamente o corpo de Apollo, ele esquiva de alguns raios dele, e pula por cima agarrando-o por trás, tentando congelá-lo e colocá-lo numa esquife de Gelo

**APOLLO:** Idiota!! Está querendo congelar o Sol?? Isso é impossível e vou te provar!  
**HYOGA:** Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Hyoga começa a ser incinerado apenas por encostar em Apollo e cai quase desmaiado.  
Apollo voa até seu trono.

**APOLLO:** É inútil, você seres humanos combaterem Deuses, será que vocês não entendem?

Shiryu levanta Hyoga apoiando-o em seu ombro, ele está fraco e com uma expressão de dor tentando se sustentar em pé e então todos cavaleiros feridos se juntam e começam a queimar seus cosmos juntos, Apollo fica surpreso, todos se preparam para mandar seus golpes mais fortes...


	2. Chapter 2

**APOLLO: **É inútil, você seres humanos combaterem Deuses, será que vocês não entendem?

Shiryu levanta Hyoga e os cavaleiros se juntam e começam a queimar seus cosmos juntos, Apollo fica surpreso, todos se preparam para mandar seus golpes mais fortes...

**COMETA DE PEGASUS!!!!!!  
COLERA DOS 100 DRAGÕES!!!!!!!  
EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!!!!!!  
TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!!!!!!!  
AVE FENIX!!!!!!!!!**

Apollo fica surpreso e com raiva, Apollo faz um escudo invisível para se proteger, o cometa começa a colidir contra o campo de força de Apollo, logo atrás o raio congelante aurora, colide também, A fênix bate junto contra o campo, os 100 dragões colidem um a um contra o campo se espatifando e rachando o campo, e junto com isso tudo uma tempestade fortíssima empurra tudo junto em direção ao escudo fazendo-o ceder, Apollo indignado diz que isso não é possível, Ele levanta sua mão e a fecha no alto fazendo novamente o brilho que joga todos longe, quando o brilho cessa, todos estão caídos, mas onde está seiya??  
Ele está ainda brigando com o Campo de força que está quase destruído, Apollo diz que Seiya é muito teimoso e ele deve morrer logo, ele junta as duas mãos e cria um micro-sol no meio delas e joga em direção a seiya, o micro-sol para em frente à armadura , na parte do peito e atravessa a armadura entrando no seu corpo, Quando Seiya sente isso ele começa a sofrer.

**CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE:** Seiya!!!!!!!  
**SEIYA:** Arghhhhhhhh...  
**SEIYA:** hug.. Eu não posso desistir, meus amigos estão contando comigo. Os Cavaleiros de ouro, para abrir caminho ao Campos Elíseos para nós, vocês sacrificaram suas vidas e estão nessa prisão, eu não posso morrer aqui!!!

O cosmo de Seiya começa a queimar intensamente, seiya força o seu corpo contra o campo parece ser inútil, mas numa tentativa desesperada, com suor escorrendo e muito cosmo transbordando ele o destrói, Apollo não acredita, Seiya pula alto e acerta um Cometa de Pegasus de direita em Apollo em cheio no rosto, jogando-o para a esquerda contra uns pilares de seu templo, nisso Seiya cai no chão se contorcendo de dor com o micro-sol queimando dentro dele, Apollo fica soterrado pelos pilares.  
Seiya ainda sofrendo tenta levantar para alcançar o selo dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas a dor é insuportável, ele tenta se levantar e cai novamente, com uma expressão horrivel de dor ele vai erguendo uma perna, depois outra e vagarosamente ele se levanta, porem ele continua sendo queimado por dentro.  
Aos poucos Apollo se levanta, Seiya tenta ir ao selo.  
Com Raiva Apollo fala:

**APOLLO:** Seiya, irei destruir sua alma, para que nunca mais possa ressuscitar em lugar algum.

Quando Apollo vai atingir seiya com um raio solar, na frente do raio aparece Shiryu se mete e se protege com seu escudo, que começa a derreter até se desintegrar, em seguida Shiryu tira o braço da frente e recebe o raio todo de frente sendo jogado longe, e Seiya continua sofrendo e se arrastando até o selo, vendo Shiryu ele grita seu nome:

**SEIYA:** Shiryuuu!!!  
**SHIRYU:** Arghhh!!! Continue Seiya!

Apollo manda outro raio, mas Hyoga e Ikki se metem na frente para tentar segurar, mas a força é muito grande, quando eles estão quase sendo jogados longe como Shiryu, Shun cola com eles e os protege com a corrente circular, mas o poder de Apollo faz a corrente evaporar também assim como a outra e assim os três ficam segurando o poder em suas defesas

**HYOGA:** Seiya vá depressa!  
**SHUN:** Nós não vamos agüentar muito tempo!  
**IKKI:** Vá logo Seiya!!!

Seiya se aproxima do Selo, e em seguida caí, com muito esforço seiya tenta se levantar, mas mesmo assim não consegue alcançá-lo, e com a dor insuportável que está sentindo ele não consegue, Apollo intensifica seu raio solar e joga todos seus amigos longe quase que carbonizados.

**IKKI:** Perdão Seiya!  
**HYOGA e SHUN:** Aghhhh.

Seiya vendo a cena queima seu cosmo e suporta a dor por um tempo e se pronuncia, pouco deposi desesperado Apollo grita para seiya também:

**SEIYA:** Não vou desistir agora, por todos que sempre me acompanharam, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e por todos os cavaleiros de ouro que deram a vida para que pudessemos salvar Athena, não irei desistir, Hwoaaaaaaaa.

Seiya vagarosamente vai se levantando com seu cosmo transbordando.

**APOLLO:** Não faça isso Seiya!!!

E Apollo atira mais uma vez o seu raio solar, quando vai atingi-lo Seiya segura o selo, e com a pressão do raio ele o arranca e é jogado junto longe com o selo na mão, Seiya fala que conseguiu e desmaia.

**SEIYA:** Haaaaaaaaaaaa...  
**SEIYA (Pensando):** Eu... consegui...

Seiya em seguida desmaia.  
Apollo queimando um imensuravel cosmo indignado fala:

**APOLLO:** Ora seus, levaram minha honra por água a baixo, irei pulverizar a todos vocês agora seus vermes miseráveis!!!

Mas o que ele não contava era com os cavaleiros de Ouro, que foram ressuscitado pelo poder de Amon-Rá, na porta do selo aparece um símbolo de Um Ahnk, que brilha intensamente, e de lá como se saíssem de um portal saem, Shion, Mú, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Mascara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Shura, Camus e Afrodite, todos vivos, mas sem suas armaduras.  
Apollo fica indiferente.  
Todos se preparam para a batalha contra Apollo...

**APOLLO:** É inútil, mesmo que sejam um numero incontáveis de cavaleiros eles jamais me vencerão.  
**AIOLIA:** Porque você acha que um Deus como você pode se achar mais forte do que nós?  
**APOLLO:** Ma.. Mas.. Que absurdo!!!! Um humano não pode ser comparado com deuses, que é o mesmo do que compará-los com insetos, vou mostrar para vocês a diferença entre um Deus e um Humano.

Quando o raio solar vai atingir os cavaleiros de Ouro que concentram seus cosmos com seus corpos desprotegidos, um brilho dourado segura o raio solar.  
É a armadura de Sagitário, totalmente recuperada da destruição em Campos Elísios.  
Em seguida as outras armaduras são mandadas para lá também, todas novas em folha, eles ficam espantados com quem poderia ter feito isso para ajudá-los até que eles sentem um cosmo forte e caloroso, é Athena!!!

**ATHENA:** Eu finalmente acordei, graças à explosão cósmica dos cavaleiros de Bronze, assim previ o perigo que vocês passavam e tive que mandar suas armaduras para protegê-los, e com isso fazer com que a ambição de Apollo acabe de uma vez por todas.  
**APOLLO:** Maldita Athena!!

As imponentes armaduras envolvem os corpos do cavaleiros de Ouro menos Shion, Kanon, e a armadura de sagitário continua vazia no meio do templo.  
Lado a lado, mú indaga a seu mestre:

**MÚ:** Mestre não seria um problema para você lutar sem a armadura?  
**SHION:** Não se preocupe comigo, mas sim em vencer esse deus.  
**MÚ:** ok.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro parecem esperançosos e felizes por estar lutando novamente por athena.

**APOLLO:** Quero advertê-los que nem suas armaduras de ouro são suficientes para protegê-los.  
**AIOLIA:** Você é muito confiante no seu título de Deus mas não parece saber que foram nós, não?  
**AIOLIA:** Nós fomos os cavaleiros que acabamos com os 12 Titãs.

Apollo meio desconfortável por escutar essa notícia os chama de insolentes e os ataca com vários raios solares na velocidade da luz, os cavaleiros correm na sua direção esquivando um a um.  
Apollo fica com raiva e queima mais o seu cosmo, mandando cada vez mais inúmeros raios.  
Nessa leva, alguns cavaleiros vão caindo: Aldebaran, Shura, Afrodite, até Saga seria acertado, mas no momento em que ele seria cometido pelo ataque do deus, desesperado Kanon se mete na frente para proteger seu irmão.

**SAGA:** Não Kanon!!!!!!!!!

Vendo isso Shion pula mais à frente e arma um **CRYSTAL WALL** que segura os raios mandados por Apollo.  
Por trás dele pula Dohko mandando seu **CÓLERA DOS 100 DRAGÕES**, Apollo tenta segurar o golpe, mas não o contem, sendo jogado longe contra a parede.  
**  
SAGA:** Por que Kanon??  
**KANON:** Você é meu irmão, não faria outra coisa.  
**SAGA:** Mas eu estou vestindo a armadura de gêmeos e você está de corpo nu.

Kanon cai inconsciente.  
Aproveitando a situação de Apollo caído, os cavaleiros de ouro partem para o ataque, Afrodite vê que Apollo se levanta e faz com que caules gigantes de rosas brotem do chão destruindo o solo onde ele está e jogando-o para cima, O deus consegue manter sua estabilidade no ar, a planta tenta acertá-lo numa nova investida porém Apollo a detem estendendo uma de suas mãos, o que faz a planta simplesmente murchar, vendo uma brecha Shura manda uma **EXCALIBUR** que da um corte no ombro de Apollo, que cai no chão com o ombro sangrando mas seu ferimento logo em seguida se cicatriza, com a mão no ombro ainda ele vê o grande chifre na sua direção, tenta segurar com as mãos, mas também é jogado longe.  
Quando Mascara da Morte está pronto para mandar o **SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA**, Shaka segura seu braço e pula empurrando-o, mas é tarde demais, uma onda de energia como se fosse radiação solar atinge todos os cavaleiros de ouro ao mesmo tempo.

**MASCARA DA MORTE:** Mas o que... Shaka não...  
**TODOS:** Hwaaaaaa!!!

Todos os cavalerios se encontram caídos, muitos apenas no chão e outros por pedaços de escombros sejam eles pedras ou pilares, eles vão se levantando Mascara da Morte irado está por baixo de Shaka quevagarosamente se levanta de cima dele.

**MASCARA DA MORTE:** Mas o que você pensa que...

Shaka apenas aponta para Apollo, que está de pé totalmente recuperado e como se nada tivesse acontecido e diz que eles ainda não entenderam a diferença entre eles.  
O deus sol não pode ser vencido ou deposto por ninguém!!!  
Saga chega mais e frente e diz:

**SAGA:** Isso é verdade, Apollo nunca foi derrotado por ninguém, ele foi deposto por Abel, que por ser tirano foi banido do posto de Deus sol, para Apollo retomar seu lugar novamente, Somente um Deus com o poder tão forte como o do Sol poderia derrotá-lo.

Atrás dos cavaleiros de Ouro aparece Seiya com a armadura de sagitário no corpo e com a flecha de sagitário apontada entre eles para Apollo e diz:

**SEIYA:** Sendo Deus ou não nós produziremos a força do Sol aqui também...

Apollo assustado fala:

**APOLLO:** isso não é possível, ele estava ali caído praticamente morto como ele pode se levantar?

Seiya muito fraco e ainda sentindo os efeitos do mini-sol pede a ajuda de todos os cavaleiros de ouro para reproduzirem a luz do sol novamente como eles fizeram no muro das lamentações.

**APOLLO:** se vocês fizerem isso todos eles irão morrer assim como em frente ao muro das lamentações no inferno.  
**SEIYA:** Eu não me importo, nós precisamos acabar com essa ambição dos deuses de destruir esse mundo que nós nascemos e amamos, sabemos que esse mundo é bastante corrupto, mas nem todos são assim, e é por essas pessoas que nós lutamos, as pessoas que amamos, nossos amigos.

O cosmo de todos transbordam,

**APOLLO:** Malditos!!!!

E manda todo seu cosmo concentrado em uma gigantesca bola parecida com o sol, Os cavaleiros juntam seu cosmo na ponta da flecha de Seiya, que dispara a Flecha que se transforma num raio poderosíssimo de luz, e ele grita: SAORI!!!!!!!!!!  
Uma luz ofuscante aparece, e a imagem de Athena junto.  
Com o término da luz, os cavaleiros de ouro, Seiya e os de bronze ficam espantados todos continuam vivos, e não entendem porque???  
De repente uma voz digna de um Deus, calmamente fala:

**ATHENA:** Uma vez eu os deixei morrer para ser dada à chance de eu ser salva, mas eu não pude fazer nada, pois eu estava sob influência da prisão que sugava meu sangue feita por Hades, mas dessa vez é diferente, eu não deixaria que uma injustiça dessa acontecesse novamente.

Todos com lágrimas em seus olhos ficam gratos a Athena.  
Eles olham para onde os cavaleiros estavam selados e na porta fica a imagem de Apollo esculpida nela.  
A armadura de Sagitário deixa Seiya e volta para a sua casa de destino.

**MÚ:** É aiolia, mais uma vez seu irmão esteve aqui para ajudar a todos nós cavaleiros de ouro, ele é um bravo guerreio, mesmo após sua morte continua a proteger Athena.  
**AIOLIA:** Sim.  
**MILO:** Cuidado, parece que tu está prestes a desmoronar!!!  
**SAGA:** Vamos logo, peguem os cavaleiros de bronze, eu levo Kanon, rápido!!!

Saindo de lá os cavaleiros atravessam a porta dimensional que os levou até o templo de Apollo e saem pela estátua onde os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam esculpidos, só que agora quem está nessa estátua é o próprio Apollo.  
Os cavaleiros ficam aliviados pela ambição de Apollo ter terminado e em seguida vão até Athena, eles levam consigo os cavaleiros de bronze nos ombros pois eles estão muito feridos, Saga carrega seu irmão.  
Na 13ª casa eles encontram Athena que fica desesperada com a situação dos cavaleiros feridos principalmente os cavaleiros de bronze

**ATHENA:** Seiya, você está, muito ferido?  
**SEIYA:** Eu estou bem, ugh! (Seiya desmaia)  
**MÚ:** Não se preocupe Athena, Seiya está inconsiente agora mas tenho certeza de que ele ficará bem.  
**ATHENA:** Eu entendo, mas... Hyoga, Shun.. Ikki!!!  
**DOHKO:** O unico que está consciente é Shiryu ele pode dizer algo sobre o ocorrido... vamos.. fale com Athena...  
**ATHENA:** Você está bem Shiryu?  
**SHIRYU:** Sim... eu estou...  
**ATHENA: **Então, qual foi o motivo pelo qual Amon-Rá ressuscitou os cavaleiros de ouro.  
**SHIRYU:** Ele disse... Disse que...

Shiryu desmaia também. Sem ter a quem mais perguntar pois os outros cavaleiros já tinham desmaiado ela diz que eles precisam ser hospitalizados para cuidar dos ferimentos.

**ATHENA: **Cavaleiros de ouro, preciso que imediatamente os cavaleiros de bronze e Kanon sejam levados ao centro médico perto da Mansão Kido, lá eles estarão sob melhores olhos clinicos e quero uma reunião dourada formada em 12 horas, precisamos conversar sobre a reestruturação do santuário, já que vocês estão de volta.  
**TODOS: **Sim Athena.

Mu se responsabiliza por levar os cavaleiros de bronze até o centro médico.

**REUNIÃO DOURADA**

**ATHENA:** Muito bem estão todos aqui?  
**SHION:** Sim Athena, menos Mu que foi até a Mansão Kido levar os cavaleiros até o centro médico.  
**ATHENA:** Ótimo, então podemos começar a reunião.  
**ATHENA:** Bom passamos por uma época difícil, tanto para vocês quanto para os cavaleiros de bronze, gostaria de agradecer a vocês todos por essa atitude nobre, de proteger a mim e ao santuário com suas vidas, porém, temos que reestruturar o santuário novamente, precisamos da ajuda de vocês cavaleiros de Ouro, para originar os cavaleiros da próxima geração e redistribuir as armaduras a cada qual que as mereça, para isso inicialmente eu preciso de um cavaleiro para ser o grande mestre do santuário, ele estará coordenando todos esses passos para que o Santuário volte a ser o que era antes dessa gigantesca guerra santa.  
**ATHENA:** Shion.  
**SHION:** Sim.  
**ATHENA:** Com toda experiência que você teve durante todos esses anos como mestre do santuário, e mesmo sem armadura ainda é considerado um cavaleiro de ouro, eu o nomeio o novo mestre do santuário.  
**SHION: **Obrigado minha deusa, estou muito feliz com sua escolha.

Saga de longe dá um sorriso com a cabeça baixa, fica feliz com a decisão, e pensa:

**(SAGA):** Fico imensuravelmente feliz, por mais que eu não tenha sido nomeado o mestre do santuário, tenho a honra de atualmente ser um dos 12 guardiões de Athena, não quero mais do que isso para mim.

**ATHENA:** E quanto a vocês Mascara da Morte, Afrodite?

Ambos ficam paralisado de medo por um instante e se levantando diz:

**MASCARA DA MORTE:** Minha Deusa, por toda minha vida de cavaleiro eu nunca tive a sua imagem como meu exemplo, nunca a vi por isso nunca tive um vinculo forte com você.  
**AIOLIA:** Mas como pode, nem nós a vimos e não é por isso que nossa fé em nossa deusa diminuiu.  
**ATHENA:** Aiolia, deixe que ele continue por favor.  
**AIOLIA:** Desculpe, minha deusa.  
**MASCARA DA MORTE:** Sabe Athena, por muitos anos vivi apenas como cavaleiro, não como cavaleiro de Athena, hoje me sinto orgulhoso por ser seu cavaleiro.  
**ATHENA:** Isso é muito bom Mascara da Morte, mas com relação a sua maldade, não te condeno por isso, só condeno que esse ódio na batalha seja usado contra inocentes.  
**MASCARA DA MORTE:** Sim senhora.

Mascara da morte fica com uma xpressão de repreensão misto com um medo.

**ATHENA:** Se você usar toda essa vontade de lutar para proteger inocentes você terá minha benção.  
**MASCARA DA MORTE:** Obrigado Athena.  
**ATHENA:** E quanto a você Afrodite?  
**AFRODITE:** Er... Minha cara Deusa, A beleza para mim como todos sabem está acima de tudo e a beleza de teu cosmo brilha mais alto que a beleza da divina deusa no qual trago meu nome, assim como Mascara da Morte sentindo sua presença perto de nós não tenho palavras para descrever como me orgulho de ser um cavaleiro a seu serviço.

Athena sorri.

**ATHENA:** Muito galanteador Afrodite, pois bem, já que iniciamos a reunião temos mais coisas a acertar.

Athena fica conversando com eles por horas, no final da reunião Athena os fala:

**ATHENA:** bom já que tudo foi discutido, todos vocês estão dispensados para voltar à casa de vocês e proteger o NOSSO santuário.

Enquanto todos estão indo tomar seus postos, Dohko, volta e pede licença a Athena para que lhe possa falar.

**DOHKO:** Athena, deverei eu voltar ao meu posto de guardião do selo de Hades.  
**ATHENA:** Mas é claro Dohko.

Quando Dohko está se retirando para voltar ao cinco picos de rozan, Athena pede para ele esperar.

**ATHENA:** Espere!

Dohko volta e pergunta o que houve?

**ATHENA:** No momento eu preciso de todos os cavaleiros dentro do santuário, esse é um dos motivos pelo qual ela convocou a reunião dourada, eu não estou com um bom pressentimento já que Amon-Rá está de volta nesse mundo, os cavaleiros egípcios já deram problemas a nós.  
**DOHKO:** É verdade, na época em que você ainda era um bebê, os cavaleiros de Ouro enfrentaram alguns cavaleiros de Amon-Rá, mas eles eram liderados pelo deus maligno deles, Anúbis, que com o cetro de Amon-Rá liderou seus cavaleiros para um ataque maciço ao santuário, não tenho certeza se Amon-Rá seria igual a eles.  
**ATHENA: **Sim, mas... Tem algo estranho que eu estou sentindo nisso tudo, e eu gostaria que você ficasse também.  
**DOHKO:** Mas é claro minha deusa, me encaminharei até minha casa então.  
**ATHENA:** Sim.

**MANSÃO KIDO**

Os cavaleiros de Bronze estão hospitalizados lá para recuperarem seus ferimentos, enquanto isso algo de estranho acontece do lado de fora, uma névoa vai se aproximando do centro médico onde os cavaleiros de bronze estão.  
De lá sai um Homem, de cabelo curto num tom acobreado e olhos castanhos com uma roupa egípcia por baixo de uma armadura num tom dourado com partes laranjas e com uma foice com um Rubi na ponta, ele diz:

Os cavaleiros de bronze não deveriam ser problemas para nós, mas já que é uma ordem, eu tenho que acatar.

Ele aponta a sua foice para o centro médico e do Rubi sai um Raio vermelho, quando o raio está prestes a atingir o centro médico, ele é parada por uma espécie de barreira.  
Assustado com o acontecimento ele fica com raiva de ter falhado e prepara um raio ainda mais forte, mas das sombras de uma arvore sai Mu de Áries.

**MÚ:** Não adianta tentar, seu poder não romperá a parede de cristal, e... Quem é você que vem com o intuito de matar os guerreiros de bronze?  
Eu não devo satisfação a você, eu vim apenas cumprir o que me foi incumbido, e eu o farei mesmo que seja necessário matá-lo.  
**NUM TOM FRIO, MÚ LHE FALA:** Me matar, você se considera um homem capaz disso, se sim venha e me enfrente.


End file.
